


After Sunset

by carinascott



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another fic I came across in my 'spring cleaning' of my WIP folder. There may be more of these fics posted as I continue to clean.</p>
    </blockquote>





	After Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I came across in my 'spring cleaning' of my WIP folder. There may be more of these fics posted as I continue to clean.

"I don't know what's so special about the beach," Alec grumbled as he trudged through the sand, Eliot pulling him along behind him.

"Stop your griping and come on. Enjoy the fresh air."

"I don't like fresh air."

Eliot chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Come on, we're almost there, just a little bit further."

Alec still didn't look pleased, but he kept quiet following Eliot to his 'special' spot.

Once they were there, atop a large group of boulders crowded on the far side of the beach, Alec looked around with a frown. "So, what's so special about this place?"

Eliot wrapped one arm around Alec's waist, "Look over there."

Alec's eyes followed in the direction Eliot was pointing. His eyes caught on a beautiful rainbow, shimmering in the spray of water that came from the water constantly crashing against another group of boulders that were sitting in the shallow water of the ocean, just a bit further down the beach.

Alec smiled, he'd only ever seen rainbows after a storm, and only a handful of times then. "It's beautiful."

"I know. I like to come here sometimes, just to think. Its usually quiet at this part of the beach, even when its loud everywhere else."

"So how did you find it?" They were on vacation, having told Nate in rather strident terms that they would not be back for one week and wouldn't be accepting any calls and only minimal text messages during their absence. Alec knew that Parker would call the every night no matter what they said, but Nate didn't need to know that. 

After their first day, mostly spent holed up in the hotel suite and christening every flat surface (and some of the not-so-flat ones too), Eliot had forced Alec out of the air conditioned confines of their suite and into the world at large. Alec had bitched and moaned, especially when he'd started sweating, but even with the overbearing sun and growing distance between him and his laptop, Alec was enjoying the time he was spending with his lover. Hawaii was definitely the place to be. But none of that explained how Eliot knew about this place.

"I used to live out here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Not for long, only about a year. I'd taken a job here on one of the islands, protective detail for the most part. The family liked to take vacations a lot, and the kids loved to swim. So they'd come out here and I'd guard the place and watch them swim. Braden was four and he wasn't all that great in the water, his dad was usually talking on his phone and his mom only wanted to tan. So it was usually left to me to keep an eye on the kids. I taught him to swim. He was a strong swimmer. And his older sister, Kayla, she wasn't half bad either. A bit of a dare devil though, nearly gave me a heart attack one day when she disappeared beneath the water. Dived in thinking she'd gotten pulled under only to find out that she'd been testing herself to see how long she could hold her breath."

Alec smiled as Eliot shared his story. It was rare that Eliot willingly divulged details about his past, and even then he tended to be short and simple, no real emotion tied to whatever he was recalling. It was nice to hear a story told with the warmth and affection that Alec saw from Eliot everyday, not the clinical detachment that was drilled into him as a form of survival after too many years on his own.

"So, what happened to the kids? Did you find the guys that were after them?"

Alec didn't miss the shadows that clouded Eliot's eyes for a moment and wanted to kick himself for asking the question. "El, you don't have to answer."

"No, it's okay." Eliot arm squeezed around him a bit, pulling him closer, "We did get the guys that were after them. But their father was gone by then, killed by one of the bad guys and the last I heard they were being put in a protection program with their mother. I never got to see the kids again. Never got to say goodbye."

Alec wrapped his arms around Eliot, pulling his lover in close, placing a chaste kiss to the side of his head. He held him like that for a few minutes, letting Eliot take whatever comfort he needed, before finally releasing him. Eliot leaned up and kissed him, soft and sweet, smiling as they pulled apart. 

Sitting down on one of the boulders, letting his feet dangle off the edge, Eliot pulled Alec down to sit next to him. Reaching into the small backpack he'd brought along, a few bottles of water packed inside, Eliot pulled out one of Alec's spare tablets. "Here you go."

"Hey, what's that doing in there?"

"I packed it for you. I figured you'd get tired of being 'one' with nature after a while, so I bought it for you to distract yourself with while I watch the sun set."

Alec smiled at the gesture, loving Eliot even more for the small concession to Alec's aversion to the great outdoors. Shaking his head, Alec placed the tablet back in the bag, making a small concession of his own. "Thanks. But I'm good without it."

Lacing his fingers with Eliot's, placing a kiss on their joined fingers, Alec leaned against his lover. Eliot sighed happily, leaning against him as well, and they both settled in to watch the sunset. 

They watched the vibrant colors of the rainbow dissipate into the sedate and warm hues of the sunset, and remained there, perfectly content, long after the sun had melted beneath the horizon.

END


End file.
